Wonders in number 219
by Speich
Summary: One-shot. A spur of the moment visit leads to the start of something that could be a wonderful adventure.


Don't own anything that Rowling already has said belongs to her. Unfortunately.

* * *

She had no idea why she was doing this. He would never visit her if she was in the hospital, the thought wouldn't even occur to him.

They hadn't seen each other since he was convicted. She had been to his trial, as a witness. She wasn't really sure whose side she had been on, if her testimony had been in his favor or disfavor.

Most people thought he got off too easy, that he should have gone to Azkaban and gotten the Kiss but she wasn't sure, considering who he was he was probably having a very difficult time adjusting to a life without magic or money. And now his life had suddenly taken a turn for the worse.

She stopped outside the hospital doors. He was at a muggle hospital, how out of place he must feel. But he wasn't allowed to be near anything magical for another two years so St Mungos was out of the question.

She went inside and asked the nurse in the reception were his room was.

"On the second floor, number 219."

She took the lift and was soon standing in front of the door. She could see him lying on the bed through the little window. She could see that one of his arms was in a cast and his face was covered in bruises.

He had been hit by a car on his way home from work. He had apparently tried to cross the street even though the light had been red and had been surprised by an approaching car.

The driver had made it without a single scratch whilst he was now lying here with several broken bones, bruises and he had also had some trauma to the head. The doctors had said that he probably wouldn't fully recover.

She knocked quietly and stepped inside.

"Who's there?"

His voice was raspy and sounded tired. Though it still had that hint of irritation that she knew from their school days.

She didn't know how to introduce herself, how to explain her being there. She was definitely the last person he expected to come visit him.

"It's me."

His head turned slightly and his expression changed from annoyance to confusion. He had recognized her voice. "_Granger_? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Harry told me that you'd been in an accident and…you know. I thought I'd come visit." She rolled her eyes at herself, it really sounded like a ridiculous explanation. What was she doing?

His brows furrowed. "How did Potter know about this?"

"He's an auror now and the Ministry told him to watch you, he's been following you since you got sentenced."

He snorted. "How typical."

Hermione put down her bag on the floor and walked closer to the bed.

"He was the one who called an ambulance when you got hit, you know."

"Well, you'd expect that of Saint Potter."

She smiled a little and sat down on the chair hat stood next to the bed. "Don't be an arse; he probably saved your life."

He sighed. "Why couldn't he just have left me there? I hate this fucking hellhole…"

Hermione leaned forward and put her hand upon his white cast. "It can't be that bad…" she said quietly.

As soon as he felt the weight of her hand upon his arm he pulled it away and turned his head towards her. His eyes were empty and wouldn't look at her.

"I'm not allowed to use magic, they've frozen all my assets and now I'm fucking blind. I think it's safe to say that my life's shit."

Hermione turned her gaze to the floor, she couldn't look at him. She had never really been this close to him before but she had heard girls talk about his "amazing grey eyes" during her Hogwarts years.

She had sometimes tried to imagine how those eyes looked up close, she didn't know why; maybe it had been a way to pass the time during those nights when she had trouble sleeping. And she didn't know why it had just been him, maybe it was the fact that she had thought that he was probably the only person she would never get close enough to actually observe properly, so she had to imagine him.

And now when she was sitting there, with just a few feet between herself and him she just couldn't bear to see those eyes that were staring blankly at her, looking almost like being made of silver. It was wrong, his eyes were not supposed to look like that. That's not how she had imagined them.

"The doctors said it might just be temporary."

"Yeah, but with my luck I'll probably go through the rest of my life blind as a bat." He turned back to the ceiling.

The room fell silent. She couldn't come up with anything to say. The whole visit had been a spur of the moment thing and she hadn't planned what she was going to say or do when she finally sat there next to him.

A few moments later he was the one to break the silence.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"I told you, Harry…"

"Cut the crap and answer the question, why are you here?"

"I just… When I heard what had happened to you I…" she sighed. "The truth is…I have no idea what I'm doing here."

He nodded and the room filled with silence once more.

Hermione looked around her. It was really a quite boring room. It seemed like everything was white and it seemed like no one had been there to give him any flowers, cards or anything of that sort. She sighed again. He must really be lonely.

Her gaze travelled to her bag that she had left by the door. "Do you want me to read to you?"

"Excuse me?"

Hermione stood up. "I've got a book in my bag; I could read it to you if you want?"

He thought about it and compared what would be worse, sitting with Granger in total silence or listening to her read. He finally made up his mind and asked, "What is it then?"

Hermione got her bag and pulled the book out. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland."

He frowned. "Isn't that a children's book?"

"Well…yes, but it's a classic."

"And just because it's a classic it must be good?"

"No…but this one is," Hermione beamed. "Do you want to hear it?"

He shrugged. "Whatever… But could you jump to the mad tea-party? That's my favorite part."

"You've read it already? I thought you said it was just a children's book?"

"It is, but it's also brilliant."

Hermione smiled and turned the pages until she came to chapter 7 – The Mad Tea-Party. "There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter…"

* * *

It had almost been an hour when Hermione finally closed the book and put it back in her bag. The most part of that hour hadn't been spent reading but discussing if it was Alice or the Wonderland creatures that made more sense.

She had to go but she felt somewhat reluctant to leave. "I have to meet a friend in about half an hour, so I guess I have to go."

She was a little surprised that he actually seemed disappointed. "Alright, well…it was nice of you to come. I don't understand why you did it but…it was nice."

"Yeah…"

They were both silent. Hermione was thinking of just calling and cancelling with her friend and stay for a bit longer but she knew that would just be absurd. Even though she'd had a good time they still weren't anything near something you could call friends and staying more than a few hours in each other's company would be to push their luck. But still…

"Well… Harry told me you wouldn't be released for another couple of weeks, I…I might come back and visit again, you know, to check up on you."

Hermione was surprised when she saw him blush a little. "Yeah…and you know, if you come back you could, you know, bring Through the Looking-Glass…if you want."

She smiled, was he trying to play it cool?

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Goodbye then."

Hermione opened the door and was about to leave but instead turned around and walked back to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you Draco."

* * *

AN.

So this one shot came to me on the bus home from school today, I was so into it that I almost missed my stop. ^^ I don't know why but I suddenly just came up with lots of dialogue taking place between Draco and Hermione in a hospital, and then I decided that Draco was going to be blind and Hermione was going to read for him. The book happened to be Alice because I've just finished reading it (and Through the Looking-Glass) myself and it's such a wonderful book! I recommend it to everyone! I can also point out that Tha Mad Tea-Party is actually my favorite chapter (well, it's between that and The Mock Turtle's Story) and I just love the March Hare and the Hatter. I don't really understand how they're suppose to be mad, I thought everything they said made sense. ^^ My friend (who's also completely obsessed with the book, she actually has a pocket watch that has stopped at 6 o'clock) and I discussed if we both were mad also because we thought that Alice was the confusing one.

Anyway, I would also like to apologize to everyone who have been waiting for me to update my story Falling in Love in 1971. I don't know what's wrong with me but I just can't seem to write a single word of that story even though I know exactly how I want it to go and I've got the ending all planned out. Maybe that is my problem, I'm too controlling. So I'm putting it off for a while (hah, it's already been a while, a very looong while) and I hope it will just make it's own life in the back of my head.

I've also been very busy this year. I started my second year in august and now with the first semester coming to it's end I've got so much school work to finish. So much to do and so little time! Anywho, I hope I'll write some more soon and that you guys in the meantime read and review this story. Perhaps I should also point out that I'm not a native english speaker and I haven't had anyone who actually is to read through this in the look for grammar and spelling mistakes so bear with me and if you find any please let me know.

Bye!


End file.
